


Special

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin made up but Arthur wants to do something special for Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, due to....no time at all...this is not betaed.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'enchant'

Arthur wiped his hands on his jeans and hoped his father wouldn’t notice as he waited for an answer.

It was clearly visible that Uther tried to hide a grin as he walked up and down by the windows. “The keys to the chalet.”

“Yes, father.” Arthur held his breath.

“What did you do?” There it was again, the look that had made Arthur shake in his shoes as a kid.

Swallowing hard, Arthur shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Something really stupid. And now I’d like to make it up to Merlin.”

“You broke up with him?” Did father just frown?

Arthur hung his head. “Yes, but all is well again, I apologized and we’re back together. But…”

“Now you want to make up a bit more, I see.” Uther smirked but then got serious again. “How old is the boy?”

Feeling a drop of sweat trickle down his spine, Arthur frantically picked his brain for an answer. “He’s…in my class.”

“So he is of age?” Uther inquired.

Oh, so that was what father wanted to know. “Oh yes, he is.” Merlin was more than of age. He was…of AGES.

The expression on Uther’s face turned softer than Arthur had seen him in a while. “This boy must have enchanted you, hasn’t he?” He smiled.

Arthur grinned back and didn’t even have to lie. “He’s magic.” 

Uther reached into the drawer and pulled the key ring out. “Well, then, son, here you go. I expect you to be the perfect gentleman this weekend and to leave the place the way you found it.”

He didn’t dare to reach for it but when his father held it out, Arthur held it like a treasure. Never before had father given out the key to the chalet in the mountains to anyone. “Thank you, father.” He nodded and turned to leave the room when Uther called out for him.

“Arthur?”

“Yes, father?”

“Have fun and make him feel special.”


End file.
